1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organ type accelerator pedal assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, the accelerator pedal assembly of a vehicle, a device that controls the amount of intake for a gasoline engine and controls the rpm of a diesel engine by the amount of fuel injection, is divided into a pendent type in which the accelerator pedal is hung by the dash panel and an organ type in which the accelerator pedal is mounted on the floor panel.
Recently, the pendent type of accelerator pedal assembly is widely used, but it cannot provide good operational sensitivity to the driver, thereby increasing fatigue.
On the contrary, according to the organ type of accelerator pedal assembly that can remove the drawbacks of the pendent type, fatigue is reduced by improving the operational sensitivity for the driver and the throttle valve can be accurately controlled, such that it can satisfy both the economical efficiency and safety. Further, using the organ type of accelerator pedal is helpful for the vehicle's deluxe impression by improving the interior beauty, such that application of the organ type of accelerator is significantly increasing from deluxe vehicles in recent years.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.